heroesawakeningfandomcom-20200215-history
2011-05-26 - Learning a Different Approach
Preparation. It's all about preparation, right now, with Elizraim. Well, preparation and music. But mostly preparation, today. For what? The possibility that the other Mioemet, one day, will break through...or perhaps the possibility that Elizraim will find eir way back and want to retake eir throne. Or both. And Elizraim isn't stupid...ey knows that though ey's a good enough fighter, ey does not have the ability needed to confront older, more experienced warriors with the same powers ey has. So, ey needs to learn. What, ey's not sure...but it's with that idea in mind that ey's come to the office of Dr. Black today. Standing outside the door, ey speaks up instead of knocking. "William! I would speak with you." Pause. "Please." William, seated at his desk, senses Elizraim's presence and hears the request, but it's several moments before he offers any answer. He first concludes what he was doing, just a bit of tedious paperwork, and lets the child wait a little before answering. Patience is a virtue and all that. Finally, William calls out, "Come in." He folds his hands atop his desk and looks up, waiting. Elizraim predictably looks a bit irked as ey opens the door, but ey did at least wait. And, ey doesn't say anything about the delay. Ey just walks over to the desk, taking a seat in one of the guest chairs. Ey's dressed casually today, shorts, sneakers, and t-shirt, but is wearing the circlet from eir homeland, in an odd combination. Perhaps someone needed a bit of self-affirmation. "William...I have made a decision." "Indeed?" William asks, slightly raising one eyebrow. He's dressed, as usual, all in black, though today he's wearing a silk tunic of vaguely Asian styling instead of one of his typical all-black suits. He continues, "Might I ask what that might be?" He remains poised in the same relaxed posture, his expression politely engaged but otherwise impassive. "I have decided that I shall allow..." Elizraim pauses, frowning, and rewords. "...that I shall ask you to teach me--such as can be done--of the ways you mor..." Pause. "...of ways of the mind. Specifically...I wish to learn how to better utilize such power in battle." William gives a slow nod. "Your abilities center around empathy and emotional manipulation. Its greatest potential, I would think, is less tactical and more carefully applied, but it certainly has a place in a combat situation. There are a number of ways to do so, mostly requiring intensely focused visualization and application of energy." Elizraim nods. "I am already capable of this, in some ways...as you have seen." The powers ey unleashed when they were dealing with the out of control cars, for one thing. "But it is not enough. I must become stronger. As I am now, I am not strong enough...not for what I know I shall face in the future." "Then, I would be pleased to assist your development of these skills," William agrees. Leaning forward a bit, he unfolds his hands and gestures to Elizraim. "I want you to work on focus first, how to have the smallest and most precise effect on a target. You should find a partner who's interested in doing the same, and I can begin having the two of you practice together." Elizraim blinks, looking a bit surprised. "A partner?" Ey frowns, an uncertain look coming to eir face. "Is this necessary? May I not simply practice with you?" William offers a small smile. "You will, when the time is right. For now, it would be better for you to work with someone closer in the development of their abilities." He pauses for a moment, then adds, "In addition, I believe it would be beneficial for you to improve on your ability to cooperate with others. Empathy has that facet, as well." Elizraim somehow knew that's what William's real goal was, there. Ey looks rather disappointed, but slowly nods. "If...you believe it necessary...then I shall search for someone willing to work alongside me. I shall follow your will in this, for I have asked your aid." Ey may not like it, but ey'll do it. "I appreciate that," William says, his smile lingering. "I do believe it quite necessary, both in terms of your role here and in terms of your potential as a leader. A good leader is well-versed in cooperative collaboration, and he can find his authority respected even when he lacks the power to enforce it over others." William gives a slow, deliberate nod. "I'm certain you can see how that could be... relevant." "If I am to reclaim my throne, I shall be starting from a position of weakness," Elizraim says. "I must be able to inspire more to follow me...to gain the respect of my fellows. You believe these exercises shall assist me with this?" William gives Elizraim a long, thoughtful look. At some length, he says, "I believe that understanding is a good place to begin. Empathy is a way in to understanding, but cooperation is also important if that understanding is to be a productive one. Consider this: would not learning how to work with others, even to inspire them to trust and like you, be useful?" Elizraim nods. "Yes...of course it would." Ey looks away for a few moments, and then returns his gaze to William. "Those who like and trust me shall be willing to serve my cause...and it is only with alliances that I shall accomplish my goals. I am familiar with the concept." "Then," William concludes, "surely you see the logic of my suggestion?" He leans back in the chair again, loosely steepling his fingers and giving Elizraim a searching sort of look. "You have presented the case well enough, yourself, that I hardly see the need to add anything more." Elizraim sighs, crossing eir arms, and looks away again. Ey's silent for a little while, clearly pouting just a bit. "...yes..." ey finally says, grudgingly. "You...are right. I cannot trust in my name and my position to win others to my cause...not now. Thus...I must learn to work with others." William reaches across the desk to briefly rest a hand on Elizraim's shoulder. "It may not be an easy thing to learn, but I'm certain you will find it beneficial. Moreover, the greater challenge can lead to a greater reward." He nods, then settles back into his chair once more. "I do appreciate your willingness to step outside of your comfort zone." "Remaining within my 'comfort zone' will lead to my death, I believe," Elizraim says. Ey looks a little uncomfortable with the hand at first, but then just a bit grateful, as well. "The time for that has passed. If I am to survive a confrontation with my people, I must be able to surprise them. And for that...I must learn to fight in a way unfamiliar to the Mioemet." William's smile returns, and he says, "I'm pleased that you realize that. I believe you'll also find that a people accustomed to leaders who are not... sympathetic... may be quite pleased to encounter one who has learned to not only work with them, but also to show compassion for them." Elizraim nods, slowly getting to eir feet. "Then I shall return to you once I have chosen a partner," ey says, and walks towards the door. Ey stops, though, just before reaching it, and turns back. "I should also inform you that I find Will to be an acceptable teacher. He...the expression is...'knows his stuff?'" Ey gives a soft smile. "And were all in this land so agreeable as your children, William, I should have no concerns about cooperating." William stands as well, choosing to repay courtesy with the same. "I suggest asking who might be interested in the training. You might both benefit from it, after all." At the praise of Will's teaching skills, Dr. Black gives a warmer smile than he has previously, nodding again. "He has much potential he has only begun to discover. I have been blessed with remarkable children." Though, from the tone of how he says "children," he considers the word to be obsolete in reference to Will and Terra. Elizraim nods. "Will...is a kind person. He simply needs confidence. I regret that I am...not always supportive of that." Ey sighs. "I am trying. I do not wish Will to be my servant. I wish Will to be my friend. I do try." "Effort is a beginning," William acknowledges. "Perhaps you will find this training aids you in achieving the kind of understanding that friendship requires." Elizraim nods, thoughtfully. "Perhaps I shall." Ey gives a brief bow. "I thank you for your time, William. I shall...look forward...to this training." Who knows...maybe William will even convince em that "using technology" would be surprising to the Mioemet, and ey should use that! ...nah. Category:Logs